


Cassette Parenting for the Uninitiated

by salticidae



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, non-canon pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salticidae/pseuds/salticidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little domestic moment in an AU where Rung and Soundwave are living together as Amica Endurae (don't ask lmao).</p><p>Soundwave is out and Rung has to deal with the terror twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassette Parenting for the Uninitiated

“ _Whirl_ says we can!” Rumble and Frenzy called from the other room, where an ominous clanking noise had just ceased.  Rung resisted the urge to lift cir glasses up and rub at cir optics.  Cie’d been staring at cir desktop screen all day, writing reports, and cir optics were complaining.

“That’s because she knows you _can’t_.  I’ve _told_ you not to listen to her when she says things like that,” Rung said, refusing to go into the other room and dignify their shenanigans with cir presence.

“And why do we have to listen to you, huh?” Frenzy said smugly, as if he’d just maneuvered Rung into a subtle and complicated Hax trap.

“Yeah!” crowed Rumble. “You’re not our carrier!”  The metal sounds picked up again, this time with the sound of several things being ratcheted into place underneath.  Frenzy snickered. “Just because you guys get all gross and mushy around each other doesn’t mean slag to us,” he said, and Rung dragged cir hand slowly down cir faceplate.

Suddenly a metaphorical light went on in Rung’s head.

“Okay,” cie said.

The noises coming from the other room tapered off uncertainly.

“I’m sure Soundwave won’t mind if you sabotage our neighbors’ electricity again, for the third time this week.  They probably won’t even be mad.”

“I… we know what you’re doing, asshole,” Rumble called, though by his tone it was clearly working anyway.

“They’ve just told me so many times how proud of you they are,” Rung continued.  Frenzy groaned plaintively, and there was a clatter as if from a tool being dropped to the floor.

A cackle sounded from somewhere near the ceiling. “Aaand the patented Soundwave Disappointment Tactic wins again,” Buzzsaw said, lounging on one of the roosts Soundwave had installed and clearly enjoying the show.

“Yeah—well–!!” Rumble made a rude noise and threw something at Buzzsaw, which resulted in a loud thud, some agitated flapping, and quite a lot of squawking laughter.  

“Fine!!” Frenzy eventually said, audibly dumping things onto the floor. “You win, just cut it out!”  He stomped off into his and Rumble’s room, grumbling the whole way.  Rumble stuck his head in Rung’s doorway and squinted suspiciously up at cir.

“You’re a real conniving old rustbucket,” he said, then went to join Frenzy.  

Rung allowed cirself a private victory smile before going back to cir work.

**Author's Note:**

> Rung's pronouns - cie/cir/cir/cern/cirself


End file.
